Romance en terres hostiles
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Rukia, dont la famille à été 'tuée', est enlevée à l'age de 7 ans par des types louche. elle est désormais obligée de travailler pour eux. de très difficiles travaux l'attendent. réduite en esclavage, elle rencontrera des enfants comme elle. La romance et la rigolade, est-ce possible dans cet enfer si grand?
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Me voilà pour un nouvel écrit ! Cela viens de me passer par le tête alors pourquoi pas ! Et puis sinon je vais oublier XD non enfaîte l'idée m'est venue en regardant une émission sur l'esclavage cet après midi je que je trouve cela horrible et immorale !

cela sera une fic dure du fait qu'il y as de la maltraitance, de la violence ect...

bien sur je vais y glisser de l'humour car sinon ça le fait pas x) j'espère que vous apprécierez ceci !

Voici le prologue,

Merci et bonne lecture !

Ps : classé T pour la dureté du sujet et la violence...

Disclaimer : bleach ne m'appartiens malheureusement pas !

Décembre 2005, au Japon, la famille Kuchiki, une famille très pauvre constituée d'un frère, sa femme et sa sœur, peinait à survivre mais y parvenait tout de même. Un soir, jour de grand froid, tout à basculé. Des hommes armés sont arrivés chez eux. La panique régnait.

-non laissez les tranquilles ne les touchez pas ! Hurla le garçon en défendant son épouse et sa petite sœur de 7 ans. Toute les deux paniquaient et étaient en pleurs.

-grand frère ! Pleurait la petite, blottie contre sa grande sœur

-pas un geste ! Hurla un homme un flingue pointé vers elles

-sinon on donne pas cher de leur peau ! Et de la tienne ! Dit l'autre homme, armé d'un bazooka. (moi : ouah y s'y vont fort la... ^^')

-épargniez les et prenez ce que vous voulez !

-ce sont elles qu'on ai venus chercher

-non ! Cria Byakuya en sautant sur l'un des hommes.

Un coup de feu retentit

Byakuya se pris le coup dans la poitrine et s'effondra. Hisana se rua sur lui en pleurant de désespoir et se fit elle aussi tirer dessus.

-je vous avait dit de ne pas bouger !

Les deux gisaient sur le sol à l'agonie. La petite était à l'autre bout de la pièce, toute tremblante de peur. C'était un véritable cauchemars. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent d'elle.

-on va rien te faire gamine, en revanche tu va nous suivre. Tu va travailler pour nous désormais et si jamais tu proteste tu sais ce qu'on te réserve. dit l'homme au bazooka en regardant les deux corps

-… elle n'osait pas répondre. Elle pleurait, tremblait, avait une peur profonde.

La pauvre enfant fut forcée de suivre des inconnus en laissant derrière elle sa chère sœur Hisana et son cher Byakuya...

elle était enfermée dans elle ne savait quoi. C'était horrible. C'était sombre, sale et ça sentait très mauvais. Elle s'endormit de fatigue émotionnelle et ne se doutait vraiment pas de ce qui l'attendait.

**Voilà... j'espère que cela vous a plut ! cela n'est que le prologue je vous promet un peu d'humour au prochain chapitre car celui la est horriblement triste... ça change mes habituels écrits ! ^^' **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review s'il vous plait ! Merci **

**bisouuuus et à très vite pour le chapitre 1 ! **


	2. Chapter 2

salut a toutes et a tous ! Voici comme promis le chapitre 1 de cette fic ! Soit, avec beaucoup de retard mais j ai une excuse ! Je voulais l'écrire directement après le prologue mais tadam ! Beug ! Ça à effacé le début et j'étais plus motivée xD et je travaille toute la semaine (stage de merde moi je dit -_-) et le week-end, même le soir ! Alors voilà j'ai pas trop le temps et sinon voilà je fais autre chose ^^' je m'excuse ! Surtout que j'ai vu que j'avais déjà 9 reviews, cela me fais très plaisir, merci beaucoup a vous ! Bon allez assez parlé, voici maintenant le chapitre !

PS : je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur sombre pourtant mais voilà quoi je suis inspirée !

Désolée des fautes de frappes ou autres dans le prologue, j 'en ai vu et je m'en excuse.

Je rappelle que certains passages peuvent êtres violents et je dis aux personnes très sensibles de se méfier. (c'est inhumain cette façon de traiter les autres T-T moi je trouve !)

Ce chapitre est surtout pour découvrir les autres enfants ! Et à montrer déjà un peu la cruauté des gens...

Bonne lecture a vous !

_elle était enfermée... toujours... elle ne savais pas depuis combien de temps... la terreur c'était emprise d'elle... le temps lui paraissait très long..._

_quand enfin... _

-allez la mioche sort de la ! Gueula un homme en ouvrant la porte

_elle était aveuglée par la lumière, elle s'exécuta sans rechigner de peur d'avoir des représailles. _

_Lorsque enfin sa vue s'adapta a toute cette lumière, elle aperçut un endroit qui lui était complètement étranger. Elle entendait des hommes crier au loin, cela était destiné à d'autres personnes, supposait-elle. _

-tu va maintenant suivre cet homme la, il va t'emmener rejoindre les autres tu commence à travailler dès maintenant. Dit l'homme en en désignant un autre.

-viens gamine ! Hurla l'autre homme ne la tirant par le poignet. et si tu ne t'exécute pas tu sera sévèrement châtiée c'est compris ?! Comme cette fillette ! Désigna t il en passant une petite fille qui se faisait fouetter jusqu'au sang.

-O...oui... répondit faiblement Rukia, terrorisé.

-je ne t'entends pas ! Parle plus fort ! Hurla le taré, en lui resserrant le poignet.

-oui monsieur ! Réussis t-elle à articuler.

-voila, ta première tâche consiste à semer du riz avec les autres dans toutes ces rizières, il est 7h, tu rentrera uniquement lorsque cela sera fini, comme tout les autre qui vont arriver d'ici 30secondes pour faire ça avec toi. EXECUSION !

-m-mais y'en as pour des jours... dit Rukia ayant un léger mouvement de recul, les yeux embués de larmes.

-QUOI ? QU'OSE TU DIRE ? TU ME CONTREDIS?! S'époumona l'infâme homme on lui donnant un énorme coup de point dans le visage

-AIIE ! hurla t elle de douleur en s'écroulant au sol à un mètre de la

- … tout les autres enfants qui venaient d'arriver ne dirent pas un seul mot, habitués a un cruauté sans borne de ces fous furieux.

-relève toi ! Arrête de flemmarder maintenant, les autres sont la, DEBOUT met toi au travail ! Continua t il de s'égosiller en lui donnant un grand coup de pied.

L'homme partit, laissant seuls tout les pauvres enfants...

-sale chien ! Il ne t'as pas loupé ! Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges retenus en queue de cheval, en l'aidant à se relever

Elle se releva avec difficulté. Elle le regardait d'un air de désespoir.

-O-oui je crois... merci

-ils sont sans scrupules... cette bande d'enfoirés ! Railla le garçon.

-nous devrions nous y mettre, nous parlerons en même temps, car si jamais ils reviennent... ajouta tristement un garçon aux cheveux blancs et les yeux turquoises

-oui tu a raison Toshiro-chan... répondit une rousse/blonde un peu plus âgée qu'eux.

-allons-y.. c'est quoi ton nom, et ton âge ? Demanda le rouge

-Rukia Kuchiki... j'ai 7 ans, et toi ? Enfin... vous tous ? Demanda t-elle en commençant à travailler.

-moi c'est Renji Abarai, nous avons le même âge alors ! Répondit il

-moi c'est Toshiro Hitsugaya 8ans ! Fit le garçon blanc aux yeux bleus turquoises

-Rangiku Matsumoto déclara la fille plus agée. Et j'ai 12 ans

-Gin Ichimaru 13 ans dit un garçon qui arborai de magnifique yeux bleus en s'approchant un peu (NDA : ouais je trouvai dommage de le faire avec les yeux fermés xD)

-enchantée, et eux la bas ? Demanda timidement Rukia en désignant les autres qui se trouvent un peu plus loin

-bah, y as Momo Hinamori, c'est la fille brune/châtain avec deux couettes là bas, elle à 7 ans aussi. Après il y as Ichigo Kurosaki, qui à 9 ans, c'est le rouquin.

Hisagi, 11 ans tu le reconnaîtra avec trois cicatrices sur son visage, il est à l'autre bout là-bas.

Ensuite, poursuivit Renji, Yachiru Kusajichi qui à 4ans, c'est la plus jeune. Elle à des cheveux roses.

Elle n'est pas de ce côté aujourd'hui.

-bande de monstres... coupa Rukia d'un ton écœuré.

-ouais... ensuite il y as Hiyori, une blondinette à couettes qui a un très mauvais caractère, elle à 10 ans mais elle sais se faire respecter même des plus âgés, sauf de cette bande de connards forcément...

shinji hirako un blond de 11 ans qui est juste là dans la rizière d'à côté.

Après il y as Tatsuki Arizawa, une fille de 9ans, bah c'est la brune aux cheveux courts juste la.

Dans notre tranche d'âge c'est tout... les autres sont plus adultes et ne sont donc pas avec nous, nous les connaissons très mal... fini Renji avec de la tristesse dans la voix

-ça en fais du monde... disait-elle en continuant de travailler en même temps.

Et comment vous êtes vous tous retrouvés ici ?

-toutes nos histoires sont différentes mais à la fois similaire dans le fait que notre famille aie été tuée... raconta Renji avec un air de désespoir profond.

-oh non... vous aussi... dit Rukia avec les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux directement

-je t'en supplie ne pleure pas... c'est très difficile mais nous nous soutenons tous mutuellement

et heureusement, car la vie ici est méga horrible... désolé de te dire ça, mais c'est la pure vérité...

fit le rouge tristement.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! hurla une voix

…...

**voilà chapitre 1 fini ! Pfiou ! c'est court désolé mais bon... j'espère que cela vous à plût ! On vois bien que cela s'annonce terrible... mais le soutien mutuel va adoucir les choses, grand heureusement. Un grand merci a tout mes lecteurs (lectrices) :D**

**c'est pas facile à écrire ce genre de fic, soyez indulgent ^^' **

**pourriez vous me laisser un avis s'il vous plaît ? Merci beaucoup ! **

**a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, bisouuuus a vous :3 **

**réponses aux reviews anonymes, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre :D : **

**MERCI BEAUCOUPS A TOUS ! ça m'encourage et me motive beaucoup **

**Tobiiume : ouais c'est triste :( mais t'inquiète ça va être un peu mieux après même si ça va rester pareil sur de nombreux points ! **

**Baka-chan : ouiiii le voilà ton chapitre ! XD **

**Wababa : voilaa la suite :3 merci beaucoup ta review m'as fait super chaud au cœur ! (bon je t'avais rep en sms mais bon je te le re dit, merciii *-* ! heureuse d'avoir une fan ! **

**Saphir : désolée jme suis pas trop grouillée a écrire XD mais la voilà la suite, en esperant que tu va me pardonner T-T **

**Abarai Renji : hiiiii ! Une belle œuvre x) n'exagère pas ^^ mais voilà la suite désolée d'avoir mis du temps:3**

**Rukia Kurosaki : ravie que tu love ! Merci :) ça m'encourage ! **

**S: ouaish' c'est mon style ! Même si il est différent des autres écrits on reconnaît ma façon de faire x) **


End file.
